horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Pump
Gazzy Garcia (born August 17, 2000), better known by his stage name Lil Pump, is a Colombian-American rapper, singer, producer, and songwriter. Garcia is best known for his song "Gucci Gang" which peaked at number three on the US Billboard Hot 100. He released his debut studio album, Lil Pump, on October 6, 2017. Early Life Gazzy Garcia was born on August 17, 2000 in Miami, Florida, where he was raised. When he was six years old, his parents divorced. Garcia was expelled from multiple district schools and enrolled in Charles W. Flanagan High School, an opportunity school. However, because he was fighting and inciting a riot, he was expelled. Why He And His Songs Suck # All of his songs are annoyingly and irritatingly repetitive, mostly consisting of showing off his wealth (also known as "flexing") and repeating the title of the song over and over again. "Gucci Gang" is also overrated, being a horrible song that was overplayed. # He is a public nuisance, such as when he got kicked off an airplane for disturbance while also being under the influence of drugs. He also disturbed a Walmart department with his producer Smokepurpp and fellow rapper Bhad Bhabie.Danielle Bregoli & LIL PUMP GOING STR8 SAVAGE IN WALMART!! RACING SHOPPING CARTS AND MORE # He is unbelievably unintelligent, answering incorrect stuff to obvious, basic questions. When asked what the difference between America and the United States was, he said that the United States was UP south while America was DOWN northLil Pump VERY RARE Teachings of America. Another instance is when he was asked how much time it would take for a vehicle driving 70 mph and he answered "70, because 1 times 70 is 70."70 NIGGEH # When he was 17 years old, his concerts were restricted to guests over 18 years of age. # His flow is really nothing special. # His voice is uninteresting. # In some of his songs, most notably his self-titled debut single and "I Love It", he uses too much autotune. # He collaborated with Lil Yachty, another terrible mumble rapper on his self titled debut studio album. # He shot a gun out of the window of a car while yelling "ESKETIT!".Lil Pump Shoots Gun Out Window # His beats are either bad or mediocre. # He made an awful diss track called "Fuck J. Cole", which, as the title suggests, was aimed at J. Cole, who is a really good rapper and Lil Pump is a bad rapper. Later, Cole dissed him on the song "1985" from his album KOD. # Both his XXL Cypher and his XXL Freestyle were horrendous. # The blatant product placement in his lyrics, especially for Gucci. # In messages with his cousin Lil Ominous he said that his cousins Ominous and Ohtrapstar aren't his family anymore. Redeeming Qualities # He is actually respectful to his own fans, unlike Justin Bieber, and can handle negative criticism, unlike Jake Paul. A notable example of this is when Eminem dissed him in his song “The Ringer” on his Kamikaze album, he felt very honored that he was dissed by such a legend.https://i.redd.it/ic4eoc8ognj11.png # At least not all his songs are drowned in Auto-tune like most modern rappers. # Some of his songs are okay and are great for hype or energy (ex. Esskeetit, Iced Out, Flex Like Ouu). # He is definitely improving his music as everything after his self titled debut album seems to be good (except for Drug Addicts, I Love It and Multi Millionaire). Songs like Esskeetit, i Shyne (with Carnage), Arms Around You (with X) are regarded as much better than Gucci Gang or D Rose. # He does really well as a featured artist and saves entire songs or makes them better such as Overseas by Desiigner, Baby Daddy by Lil Yachty, Kept Back by Gucci Mane and Welcome To The Party from the Deadpool 2 soundtrack. # His music videos are shot well and have great effects # He has collaborated with established artists such as Ski Mask the Slump God, Gucci Mane and Lil Uzi Vert. Discography Studio Albums *''Lil Pump'' (2017) *''Harverd Dropout'' (2019) Trivia *His parents are Colombian. *He has an older half-brother. *When he was 13, his cousin Lil Ominous introduced him to Omar Pinero, who would later be known as Smokepurrp. References Category:Rappers Category:Celebrities Category:Artists Category:Internet Memes Category:2010 Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Mumble Rappers Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Bad Rappers Who Have Improved Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:Flexers